maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Nationality Law of the People's Republic of China
(PRC)]] The Nationality Law of the People's Republic of China ( ) regulates citizenship in the People's Republic of China (PRC). Such citizenship is obtained by birth when at least one parent is of Chinese nationality or by naturalization. The law was adopted at the Third Session of the Fifth National People's Congress and promulgated by Order No. 8 of the Chairman of the Standing Committee of the National People's Congress and effective as of September 10, 1980 . As for Hong Kong residents, the law was adopted at the Nineteenth Session of the Standing Committee of the Eighth National People's Congress on May 15, 1996 , a year prior to the Hong Kong handover and came into effect on the same day on July 1, 1997. The explanations concerning the implementation of the nationality of Hong Kong citizens is that Hong Kong citizens are Chinese nationals. The British Dependent Territories citizen, British Nationals (Overseas) and British Citizen passports are not recognized by the Chinese government. Hong Kong citizens who hold such passport or have a right of abode in countries outside the PRC are not entitled to British (or any other nation's) consular protection inside the People's Republic of China (including Hong Kong, Macau and the mainland). Citizenship by birth On the 1st October 1949, most people of Chinese nationality acquired PRC nationality . In general, a person born within the official borders of the PRCThe official borders of the PRC here means the border as recognized by the PRC government, which includes Hong Kong, Macau and Taiwan acquires PRC nationality at birth, if they have at least one parent of Chinese nationality or if both parents are settled in China and are stateless or of uncertain nationality. In China, children born of Chinese-foreign marriages are considered to be Chinese citizens by the PRC government, which can cause complications if a foreign passport is subsequently used to exit China. This can also cause complications for citizens of certain countries, particularly of Arab ones, born in the PRC and who may have automatically acquired the Arab citizenship at birth because at least one of their parents is ethnically Arab if not also born in an Arab country. This applies particularly to ethnic Algerianshttp://www.voyage.gc.ca/dest/report-en.asp?country=5000, Egyptians,http://www.voyage.gc.ca/dest/report-en.asp?country=79000 Libyanshttp://www.voyage.gc.ca/dest/report-en.asp?country=162000, Omanis http://voyage.gc.ca/dest/report-en.asp?country=199000 and Tunisianshttp://www.voyage.gc.ca/dest/report-en.asp?country=299000 born in the PRC. Comparison to Other Countries The PRC recognizes persons born in Hong Kong and Macau before and after their handovers as "born in China". These people of ethnic Chinese origin are also PRC citizens. Syria's treatment of ethnic Arabs on its soil is similar, recognizing them as being "born in Syria" even if they are non-Syrian.http://www.voyage.gc.ca/dest/report-en.asp?country=283000 France, like China, recognizes nationals born on the mainland or in one of its dependencies as its nationals. This also applies to French people born in Corsica which, although not part of the mainland, is part of La Métropole, which is the European part of the country. Unlike China, French nationals, regardless of their place of birth, can travel between the Métropole and its dependencies by using an identity card. References & Footnotes fr:Nationalité chinoise Category:Nationality law Category:Law of the People's Republic of China